Wonderland
by luvpanda1996
Summary: [Tłumaczenie "Wonderland" - RobinRocks] Light Yagami obudził się otoczony białymi ścianami. Krzyczał. Jednostronne LightxL.


Light Yagami obudził się otoczony białymi ścianami.

 _Krzyczał._

W łóżku. W szpitalnym stroju. Pielęgniarka i pielęgniarz przytrzymali go, położyli z powrotem na łóżku i przywiązali. Pielęgniarka położyła dłoń na jego czole, przeczesała palcami jego grzywkę i zaczęła go lekko kołysać, nie mówiąc ani słowa.

Jego krzyk ucichł i został zastąpiony nierównym, płytkim oddechem. Chłopak zacisnął pięści na bawełnianym materiale swojego stroju.

— _Strzał_ – wymamrotał i otworzył szeroko nieświadome, czekoladowe oczy. – Strzał… Zostałem postrzelony, a wtedy… Shinigami… R-Ryuk, on…

Pielęgniarka uciszyła go łagodnie, zerkając na swojego kolegę.

\- Lepiej go przyprowadź – wymamrotała.

Pielęgniarz skinął głową i bezzwłocznie opuścił małą, białą salę.

\- …Ja _żyję_? – spytał zadyszany Light, niekoniecznie pielęgniarkę.

\- Oczywiście, że żyjesz, Light. – Pielęgniarka delikatnie odsunęła się od niego i pomogła mu usiąść na łóżku, podpierając go poduszkami.

\- Przeżyłem. – Light spojrzał ze zdumieniem na swoje ciało.

Pielęgniarka nic nie powiedziała, tylko spojrzała na niego smutno. Jednak nie trwało to zbyt długo, gdyż wkrótce drzwi otworzyły się i odwróciła się w ich stronę.

\- _Doktorze_ – szepnęła, brzmiąc na uspokojoną.

\- Znowu?

Zacisnęła wargi i skinęła głową. Zerknęła na Lighta, który szukał na swoim ciele blizn po kulach.

\- …Mówił coś o tym, że został postrzelony.

\- W porządku. Możesz nas zostawić.

Ponownie skinęła głową i po cichu wymknęła się z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- …Light-kun?

Dopóki lekarz się nie odezwał, Light nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Jednak teraz podniósł gwałtownie głowę i otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- _Ty_ – zakrztusił się, przysuwając się do zagłówka. - … _L_.

Lekarz był wysoki i blady. Miał nastroszone, ciemne włosy i zmęczone, nieświadome oczy. Był cały na biało. Biała koszula, biały krawat, biały płaszcz. Przechylił głowę na bok. Następnie westchnął słabo i usiadł na krawędzi łóżka Lighta.

\- Light-kun—

\- Jesteś martwy. – Light kręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – Jesteś… Zmusiłem Rem, żeby cię zabiła… _jesteś martwy, L_!

\- Nie, Light-kun. – L pokręcił spokojnie głową, lecz ton jego głosu był stanowczy. I wyczerpany – tak jakby dyskutował o tym z Lightem Yagamim już ze sto razy. – Nie jestem martwy i nie nazywam się L – jestem doktor Lawliet, jak bez wątpienia możesz przeczytać na plakietce z moim nazwiskiem. …Na plakietce, którą widzisz każdego dnia od przeszło trzech lat.

\- Co… Co to za miejsce? – Light zaczerpnął gwałtownie powietrze i znów zaczął panikować. – Czy to _Mu_ …? – Zwinął się w kłębek, przyciągając kolana do klatki piersiowej. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i przerażone. – Nie chcę tu zostać, L.

\- _Musisz_ tu zostać, Light-kun. Oczywiście to _nie_ jest „Mu". – L spojrzał na niego ze zmęczeniem. – Znajdujesz się raczej w Teganuma Mental Institution – tym samym miejscu, w którym jesteś od przeszło trzech lat.

\- _Nie_! – wrzasnął rozpaczliwie Light, pochylając się w stronę lekarza. – Kłamiesz! Nie powinno mnie tu być! To nie może być prawda, to… to zwykły szpital, dlatego że zostałem _postrzelony_ …!

\- _Nie_ , Light-kun. – L pokręcił głową ze znużeniem. – Nie, nie zostałeś postrzelony. Jak już ci tłumaczyłem wiele, wiele razy przedtem, stworzyłeś w swojej głowie alternatywny, wyimaginowany świat, do którego nieustannie uciekasz. – Lekarz przewertował kartki przypięte do podkładki, którą trzymał w ręku. – Posłuchaj, mam to wszystko tu zapisane – wszystko, co kiedykolwiek powiedziałeś mi o tym świecie, poczynając od około trzech lat – dwa tygodnie po tym jak zostałeś tu przyjęty i oddany pod moją opiekę.

Przez długi moment czytał w myślach zapisane ręcznie notatki.

\- To zrozumiałe – westchnął w końcu, patrząc z powrotem na chłopaka – lecz zarazem nieprawdziwe, a ja _muszę_ zmusić cię, żebyś w końcu to zrozumiał, Light-kun. Moim zadaniem jest pomóc ci odróżnić fantazję od rzeczywistości – moim zadaniem jest upewnić się, że wiesz, iż świat, w którym jesteś „Kirą", samozwańczą boską postacią z notesem, który może zabijać, jeśli tylko zna się twarz i nazwisko danej osoby, jest nieprawdziwy.

Light wziął drżący oddech, ale nic nie powiedział.

\- Na wiele sposobów – kontynuował L, przewracając kartki w tę i z powrotem – jest to bardzo imponujące – szczegółowość tego świata, który sam stworzyłeś jest niesamowita. Potęga twojego umysłu jest zadziwiająca, Light-kun, lecz niestety, myślę, że możemy się zgodzić, iż w tym przypadku błyskotliwość, którą posiadasz jest przyczyną, nie lekarstwem.

\- Jeśli wymyśliłem sobie to wszystko, to dlaczego _ty_ w tym byłeś? – prychnął Light, mrużąc oczy.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. – L obdarzył go lekkim uśmiechem. – Chociaż to mi pochlebia – nawet jeśli drażniła cię obecność mojego detektywistycznego odpowiednika i unicestwiłeś mnie—

\- _Nie_! - zawył Light, rozpaczliwie ciągnąc się za kasztanowe włosy. – Przestań kłamać! Nie wymyśliłem sobie tego! Wiem, że to brzmi jak szaleństwo, Shinigami i Notes Śmierci i… a-ale ja nie jestem szalony! Nie wymyśliłem sobie tego! To prawda, to wszystko prawda, a ja będę bogiem nowego świata!

L uniósł brew.

\- Poprzez zabijanie ludzi?

\- Właśnie przez taką postawę zginąłeś – syknął jadowicie Light.

\- …Light-kun, rozumiem twoją obsesję na punkcie śmierci i kryminalistów, zważywszy na okoliczności, ale—

\- Nie, żadnych kłamstw! – przerwał mi Light. – Nie możesz zostawić mnie w spokoju i przestać triumfować? Near wygrał – twój następca mnie pokonał, czego jeszcze _chcesz_ , L?!

\- Chcę, żebyś zaakceptował fakt, że _nie ma_ żadnego Neara – odparł spokojnie L – i że nie ma Shinigamich, ani Kiry, ani Notesu Śmierci.

\- Dlaczego powinienem uwierzyć w coś, co mówi duch? – warknął Light i znów zwinął się w kłębek.

\- Nie jestem duchem, Light-kun. Jestem twoim lekarzem.

\- Jesteś, _jesteś_ duchem. Duchem detektywa, nie lekarza. Wiedziałem, że byłeś kłamcą, L, ale naprawdę – spodziewałeś się, że w to uwierzę? – Light skulił się żałośnie. – Zostaw mnie w spokoju. Odejdź, duchu.

L wstał.

\- W porządku, na jakiś czas dam ci spokój. Wygląda na to, że trochę się uspokoiłeś.

Light podniósł głowę, kiedy L otworzył drzwi z podkładką pod pachą.

\- Chcę mój notes – powiedział nagle.

Cicho. Prosząco.

\- Nie ma żadnego notesu, Light-kun. – L nie mógł już na niego patrzeć. – Proszę, jeśli nie wierzysz w nic innego, co mówię, uwierz chociaż w to.

* * *

\- Jest źle jak zawsze – powiedział otwarcie L, zamykając oczy i pocierając ze zmęczeniem krawędź swojego nosa.

Prokurator siedzący po drugiej stronie biurka, poprawił okulary i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Domyślałem się, że to powiesz – odparł. – Jednak czuję, że mimo wszystko powinienem go wypytać.

\- Jak idzie rozprawa?

\- Powoli, ale do przodu, tak myślę. Jak już wiesz, to skomplikowana sprawa, więc…

\- Tak. – L otworzył oczy. – Cóż, Light Yagami nie mógł mieć lepszego prawnika niż Teru Mikami.

\- Jesteś zbyt miły – odparł sucho Mikami.

L westchnął z frustracją.

\- …Ciągle prosi o ten cholerny notes – powiedział po długiej chwili milczenia.

\- Ten, który zabrałeś mu kilka miesięcy temu?

\- Ten sam. – L kręcił głową. - …Wystarczy, że wymyślił sobie świat, w którym zabija tych, których uznaje za niegodnych, zapisując ich nazwiska w tym notesie, ale nie będę tolerować takich działań w prawdziwym świecie. Cóż, jeśli chodzi o zapisywanie nazwisk kryminalistów - obaj wiemy, że jego „Notes Śmierci" naprawdę nie istnieje, więc nigdy nikogo nie zabił, ale mimo wszystko…

\- Wiem o tym i zgadzam się. – Mikami odchylił się na krześle. - …Biedny dzieciak.

\- Cóż, to całkowicie to, prawda? Nie sądzę, żeby kiedykolwiek wrócił do normalnego stanu. Nie po tym, co zobaczył. I jeśli weźmiemy to pod uwagę, szał zabijania w jego wyimaginowanym świecie jest całkowicie zrozumiały, lecz jest to wymyślony świat, który tym bardziej robi z niego „biednego dzieciaka", gdyż myśli, że _tamten_ świat jest prawdziwy, a ten… cóż, ten to tylko sen albo życie pozagrobowe lub jedynie rozszerzenie tego wyimaginowanego świata.

\- Tak, wspomniałeś, że myślał, że został postrzelony i że wylądował w szpitalu z powodu obrażeń.

\- Jego „kraina czarów" wydaje się być okropnym miejscem – powiedział łagodnie L – ale… jest to świat, w którym posiada władzę, by podjąć działania przeciwko ludziom, robiącym rzeczy, które go osierociły.

\- Jak już powiedziałem – przytaknął Mikami – to skomplikowana sprawa – dlatego też ciągnie się przez trzy lata. Istotnie, krótko mówiąc, trzy lata temu w listopadzie trzej mężczyźni w maskach włamali się do posiadłości Yagamich, zastrzelili rodziców i siostrę Lighta na jego oczach, niewytłumaczalnie zostawiając go przy życiu, a następnie zbiegli z miejsca zbrodni, ale… oczywiście, jeśli przypomnisz sobie, że jego ojciec, Soichiro Yagami był szefem NPA i dowiesz się, że tych trzech morderców pracowało dla grupy przestępczej, dowodzonej przez Yagamiego, odnośnie czołowego handlu kokainą… - Mikami przeczesał ręką sięgające ramion włosy. - …To zaczyna robić się kłopotliwe.

\- Zastanawiam się dlaczego nie zabili Lighta – powiedział cicho L. – Podobno nie było na nim nawet zadrapania. Doznał tylko poważnego szoku. Oczywiście, od tamtej pory zachowuje się w ten sposób… ale mimo wszystko, to bardzo dziwne. Czy to znaczy, że miał wielkie szczęście… czy wielkiego pecha?

Mikami przez chwilę się nie odzywał.

\- W tym wyimaginowanym świecie jego rodzice żyli, prawda? – wymamrotał w końcu. – A jego młodsza siostra?

\- Tak – przytaknął L. – Myślę, że ostatecznie ich wszystkich spotkała tragedia, ale… bez względu na działania Lighta jako Kiry, byli z niego dumni. Kochali go. – Zamilkł na chwilę. – Jednak to interesujące… to, że stworzył alternatywne wersje swojej rodziny i innych ludzi, których zna w prawdziwym świecie i jednocześnie stworzył całą „obsadę" ludzi, którzy istnieją tylko w jego własnej głowie. Misa Amane, Ryuk, Mello i Near to nazwiska zaledwie kilku wykreowanych przez niego postaci. Właściwie liczba wymyślonych postaci wyraźnie przekracza liczbę alternatywnych wersji prawdziwych ludzi. Oprócz jego rodziców i siostry, były tylko dwie wersje, które stworzył.

\- Ty i ja – odparł Mikami. – Ty jako detektyw próbujący go powstrzymać i ja jako jeden z jego pomocników.

\- Cóż, rozumiem twoją rolę – powiedział spokojnie L. – Mimo że ty jako oddany sługa prawa nigdy nie zgodziłbyś się z ideałami Lighta jako „Kiry" w prawdziwym świecie, _pomagasz_ mu poprzez przeprowadzanie sprawy morderstwa jego rodziny. – Speszony Lekarz podrapał się po czarnych włosach. - …Moja jest trochę bardziej skomplikowana.

\- Może dlatego, że zabrałeś mu notes?

\- …Może.

Mikami uśmiechnął się lekko i wstał, podnosząc swój płaszcz.

\- No cóż – powiedział przed wyjściem, trochę bardziej beztroskim tonem – myślę, że o ile tylko nie zaczniesz wyobrażać sobie siebie jako najlepszego detektywa na świecie, wszystko będzie dobrze.

* * *

Może najdziwniejsze z tego wszystkiego było to, że chłopak raz wierzył, a raz nie wierzył w swoją krainę czarów. Kiedy L teraz na niego spojrzał, w oczach Lighta nie było błysku „Kiry".

Może już nigdy nie powróci.

Ale z drugiej strony… liczył na to za każdym razem, kiedy widział jak Light w pełni powraca do rzeczywistości, lecz to nigdy go nie powstrzymało przed ponownym wyślizgnięciem się z jego rąk.

Wymyślona czy nie, władza Kiry działała na Lighta Yagamiego jak narkotyk i był to nałóg, którego nie mógł tak po prostu rzucić.

\- Czy mogę ci coś przynieść, Light-kun? – L stanął przy łóżku chłopaka i spojrzał na niego.

Było późno, po dwudziestej trzeciej i lekarz przyszedł jeszcze raz sprawdzić stan swojego pacjenta, zanim uda się do swojego gabinetu, żeby zająć się papierkową robotą.

Light przyciągnął kolana do klatki piersiowej i pokręcił głową z wahaniem. Wpatrywał się w coś niewidocznego po drugiej stronie pokoju, a jednak jego spojrzenie spod rozczochranej, kasztanowej grzywki nie było skupione.

\- Jesteś pewny? – naciskał L, chcąc otrzymać od niego werbalną odpowiedź. – Coś do czytania? Picia?

Light znów pokręcił głową, nie wypowiadając ani słowa.

L westchnął bezgłośnie. Nie zawsze był taki. Często był bardzo głośny, czasami nawet wesoły. L lubił go wtedy najbardziej, ale…

Oczywiście, musiał brać pod uwagę stan psychiczny chłopaka.

\- W porządku – poddał się. – Dobranoc, Light-kun. Śpij dobrze.

Kiedy zaczął kierować się w stronę wyjścia, Light złapał go za rękę. Uścisk nie był silny, lecz było w nim coś pilnego i zdesperowanego, coś, co sprawiło, że L zatrzymał się i odwrócił w jego stronę.

\- Tak, Light-kun?

Light wziął głęboki, drżący oddech.

\- Nie idź – wymamrotał w końcu pod nosem. Nie patrzył na lekarza, jego wzrok spoczął na prześcieradle. – Proszę, nie odchodź.

\- Light… - L porzucił zwrot grzecznościowy, opadając na krawędź łóżka. Palce Lighta wciąż oplatały luźno jego własne.

\- Ostatecznie wszyscy odchodzą, prawda? – Light westchnął, po czym w końcu podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na L'a, a na jego twarzy pojawił się słaby, lecz szczery uśmiech. - …Wszyscy cię zostawiają.

\- …Nie odejdę, jeśli nie będziesz tego chciał. – L nie wiedział czy była to odpowiedź, którą Light chciał usłyszeć, zważywszy na to, że obaj mówili o dwóch różnych rodzajach życia. Lecz było to jedyne, co mógł mu zaoferować. – Jeśli chcesz, żebym z tobą został, to zostanę.

Przez długi czas Light nie odpowiadał.

\- Chciałbym – powiedział w końcu, ledwo słyszalnie.

\- A więc dobrze. – L dotknął lekko włosów Lighta i wstał. – Tylko zaczekaj chwilę, pójdę po swoją pracę. Zaraz wracam, obiecuję.

Znów skierował się w stronę drzwi, wyzwalając swoją dłoń z delikatnego uścisku Lighta. Kiedy kontakt został przerwany, chłopak położył głowę na kolanach.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział, kiedy L otworzył drzwi, na co lekarz zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego.

\- To dlatego cię zabiłem – kontynuował Light beznamiętnym tonem, wciąż opierając twarz o kolana. - …Żebyś mógł się nade mną znęcać.

\- Ale wtedy… z pewnością cię zostawiłem, Light-kun? – zapytał cicho L.

\- Nie. – Ramiona Lighta zaczęły drżeć, ale L nie był pewny czy chłopak płakał czy śmiał się czy… - Umieranie to nie to samo co odejście. Ty nigdy nie odszedłeś, L. Ty nigdy, przenigdy mnie nie zostawiłeś. To dlatego cię kocham.

\- To nie ma sensu.

Light wzruszył ramionami.

\- Co to za różnica? Jesteś wszystkim, co mi pozostało. – Jego głos się załamał. - _…Jesteś jedynym, który dbał o mnie na tyle, by upewnić się, że nie umrę w samotności._

I czy to miało miejsce w tamtym magazynie z duchem detektywa stojącym przed nim, czy w tej sali szpitalnej z milczącym, ubranym na biało lekarzem przy otwartych drzwiach, suma tych dwóch, samych w pustce, była wciąż taka sama:

L Lawliet był wszystkim, co pozostało na świecie Lightowi Yagamiemu.


End file.
